2013 Philippine TV Ratings
The following is a list of Philippine television ratings for 2013 coming from Kantar Media. Markets Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes. Audience panel covers and represents 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. It has a total of 6.315 million homes in rural areas and 8.820 million homes in urban areas across the Philippines, bringing the total TV universe to 15.135 million homes nationwide covering 75 million individuals. Kantar Media was created on early 2009 to established television audience measurement in the entire Philippines, that covers 100% both rural and urban areas. Kantar Media also has seven sectors: National Capital Region, Suburbs, North Luzon, Central Luzon, South Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao.http://lionheartv.net/2012/02/facts-about-agb-neilsen-and-kantar.html Nationwide Ratings Monthly average TV ratings from Kantar Media. As of this 2013, Kantar Media uses a nationwide ratings for the three networks ABS-CBN, GMA Network and IBC. 'Top 20 Programs' 'January' 'February' 'March' 'April' 'Top 30 Programs' 'May' As of May 2013, the Kantar Media survey that the 3 networks IBC has Top 15 shows, ABS-CBN has Top 13 shows and GMA has Top 2 shows are expanded to Top 30 Programs. 'June' 'July' 'August' 'September' 'October' 'Novemmber' 'October' !! 27.7% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 11 !! ABS-CBN !! TV Patrol !! 27.7% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 12 !! ABS-CBN !! Got to Believe !! 27.6% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 13 !! IBC !! My Batang Momay !! 27.0% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 14 !! IBC !! 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup !! 26.9% !!Daily |- ! rowspan="1"| 15 !! ABS-CBN !! Aryana !! 26.6% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 16 !! ABS-CBN !! Muling Buksan Ang Puso !! 26.1% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 17 !! ABS-CBN !! Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala !! 25.9% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 18 !! IBC !! Express Balita !! 25.6% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 19 !! ABS-CBN !! Pilipinas Got Talent !! 25.4% !!Weekends |- ! rowspan="1"| 20 !! ABS-CBN !! Bet on Your Baby !! 25.3% !!Weekly |- ! rowspan="1"| 21 !! ABS-CBN !! The Voice of the Philippines !! 25.1% !!Weekends |- ! rowspan="1"| 22 !! IBC !! Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? !! 24.8% !!Weekly |- ! rowspan="1"| 23 !! IBC !! Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya !! 24.5% !!Weekly |- ! rowspan="1"| 24 !! IBC !! The Million Second Quiz !! 24.2% !!Weekly |- ! rowspan="1"| 25 !! IBC !! Born to be a Superstar !! 24.0% !!Weekends |- ! rowspan="1"| 26 !! IBC !! Sandy's Romance !! 23.7% !!Weekly |- ! rowspan="1"| 27 !! IBC !! Before I Fall in Love !! 23.4% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 28 !! IBC !! Whattaboys !! 23.2% !!Weekly |- ! rowspan="1"| 29 !! ABS-CBN !! Be Careful With My Heart !! 22.9% !!Weekdays |- ! rowspan="1"| 30 !! IBC !! Noli Me Tangere !! 21.8% !!Weekdays |} References External Links *PEP.ph Kantar Media *Philippine TV Ratings Facebook Fanpage *Kantar Media Philippines Facebook Fanpage *LionHearTV Entertainment Guide Category:2013 in the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Philippine television-related lists